powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Power Rangers Legacy Wars
No Disney Era Rangers? Demetri4o (talk) 15:49, February 23, 2017 (UTC)Why am I not surprised. ::So is Trent, the White Dino Ranger from Dino Thunder not from the Disney Era then? Darth0Gonzo (talk) 13:37, May 9, 2017 (UTC) :::I made this mistake too, since there's no picture of the White Dino Ranger on the page yet. It is conspicuous, though, that there's only one. Zhera (talk) 16:37, May 9, 2017 (UTC) ::::There's only one Zeo Ranger and no Megazords in the game yet, give them time to make the characters it's not a console game that would be done the day it came out so give them some time. Darth0Gonzo (talk) 16:50, May 9, 2017 (UTC) :::::Danny Delgado would like a word with you guys. --RedLegend1 (talk) 21:28, May 9, 2017 (UTC) ::::::That depends on your definition of "Disney-era". I don't know which one this wiki adheres to (if any). Zhera (talk) 21:32, May 9, 2017 (UTC) :::::::Then why don't you look on his page and check his categories? The solition to your problem is SO obvious. --RedLegend1 (talk) 21:36, May 9, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::I'll do that. I apologize for drawing out this thread. Zhera (talk) 21:37, May 9, 2017 (UTC) Why is Taylor Earhardt on this page? Shs's not in the game. So why is she on the list of characters that are in the game? Darth0Gonzo (talk) 12:47, May 11, 2017 (UTC) Second Green Ranger!? A possible charcter that was leaked for Legacy Wars was Super Power Beat Down's version of the Green Ranger if that leaked list is real, what would he be marked as because that suit was only in Suer Power Beat Down? Darth0Gonzo (talk) 06:13, June 6, 2017 (UTC) : Not sure exactly what you're speaking of, but we'll probably go with the character's in-game designations. --'Gear image:ltest.png Richie', Admin (Talk) 23:32, July 9, 2017 (UTC) Magna Defender's Identity To avoid any edit wars on the issue, I recommend editors look at the in-game description of the Magna Defender. He is stated to be Mike Corbett. --'Gear image:ltest.png Richie', Admin (Talk) 23:24, July 9, 2017 (UTC) : Then why is he called the Magna Defender and not Mike Corbett, it looks to like someone that makes the the made a mistake. Darth0Gonzo (talk) 23:38, July 9, 2017 (UTC) ::: I'm not sure I understand your argument. Because they called him the Magna Defender he can't be Mike Corbett? Because Mike was called the Magna Defender in Lost Galaxy. That's just his name when he morphs. He's the second Magna Defender, just like it says in his in-game description. --'Gear image:ltest.png Richie', Admin (Talk) 05:11, July 10, 2017 (UTC) ::::: Well all of the other rangers go by their civ names and not their ranger names in the game. Darth0Gonzo (talk) 07:12, July 10, 2017 (UTC) ::::::: I can't deny that, but I think saying the narrative in-game description is a mistake is a bit of a stretch, plus there's no real evidence to back that up. As far as the wiki goes, we have to go by what the game itself says, not speculation on our part. --'Gear image:ltest.png Richie', Admin (Talk) 02:18, July 11, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::: I'm okay with that. Darth0Gonzo (talk) 04:58, July 11, 2017 (UTC) Revamping the Ranger List Given the increased number of playable characters and the complete lack of mention of the characters' rankings (Common, Rare, Epic, and Legendary), I'm thinking about putting the characters into a table, separated by Ranger, Villain, and Other/Ally. Before I start work on this, however, does anyone have any objections? --'Gear image:ltest.png Richie', Admin (Talk) 00:18, July 22, 2017 (UTC) : I took the silence to mean that there were no objections, so it's been done, and I answered my own question. --'Gear image:ltest.png Richie', Admin (Talk) 22:05, July 24, 2017 (UTC) Megazord Mode? So are we going to say anything about this on the page? Darth0Gonzo (talk) 13:20, October 9, 2017 (UTC) Morph Boxes opening wait times Is there some new-player bonus for morph boxes opening wait times? When I started, the wait times were 5 minutes for Noble Box League 1, 10 minutes for Noble Box League 2, 15 minutes for Noble Box League 3, 30 minutes for Grand Box League 3, 45 minutes for Super Box League 3. At first, I assumed the times mentioned in the article were for League 9 (that is, the wait time depends on the box's rank), but suddenly, the wait times for Noble Box League 3 jumped to 3 hours for me as well. AlfonZ42 (talk) 01:05, November 12, 2017 (UTC)